The invention relates to atomizers, and in particular rotary atomizers, which are used to apply a coating material to an article. For example, a rotary atomizer can be used to apply a coating of paint to an automobile.
Rotary atomizers are conventionally in the shape of a bell cup, which spins at high speed, utilizing centrifugal force to propel a coating material toward and past its edge. As the coating material passes the edge of the bell cup, it is atomized into mist-like particles, which subsequently adhere to the surface of an article. To facilitate the transfer of coating material to the article, the coating material can be charged with an electric potential, while the article is grounded. The atomized coating material is then electrostatically drawn to the article.
An optimal finish on the coated product depends on many factors. To achieve a glossy and smooth appearance, it is desirable to have the coating material fully mixed and at an optimal viscosity prior to atomization. Mixing of the coating material is especially important when the coating material comprises multiple components.